deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flowey vs Majin Buu
Who Will Win? Flowey Majin Buu Draw Better? Undertale DBZ Same Description Undertale vs Dragon Ball Z. Toby Fox vs Akira Toriyama. Which one of these god-like entities with near immortality would kill the other. This is Gogeta46power's ninth battle in season 1. Interlude Gogeta: When it comes to universes with beings that are capable of destroying world, what comes to mind. Zinogre: Most likely you will come to DBZ like me. Gogeta: Well.... yeah but there are more like Undertale. Zinogre: I guess.... Gogeta: Well on the surface these two seem like pushovers but you do not want to screw with them. Zinogre: Majin Buu, the monster made of evil. Gogeta: And Flowey the "Flower" Zinogre: My name is Zinogre and he is Gogeta and it is our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Flowey Zinogre: A long time ago, two races ruled over the earth, humans and monsters. Gogeta: But, all of a sudden they went to war with each other. Zinogre: Needless to say, the humans won because most of the monsters are pretty weak. Gogeta: They were forced to Mt. Ebbot in the far reaches of he underground. Zinogre: Six human mages sealed them in the underground with a barrier that can only be shattered with the power of a human soul. Gogeta: Well, not all was bad with the monsters, they got used to the underground and decided to make it their home with their king and queen, Toriel and Asgore. Also with their son, Asriel. Zinogre: Then out of nowhere a human fell into the underground named Chara. Toriel and Asgore decided to adopt her. Gogeta: For the first time in years, monsters had hope. Zinogre: But Chara died of an illness but she asked Asriel that she wants to see the flowers again so Asriel absorbs her soul and goes through the barrier. Gogeta: He brought Chara's lifeless body tothe village and the villagers thoughthe killed her so they attacked. Zinogre: Even though he had the power to wipe allof them away, he did not and brought her to a flower bed. Gogeta: Asriel went home but died of his wounds shortly after. Zinogre: All seemed grim in the Underground, the princess and prince dying in the span of a day. Gogeta: Asgore vowed that he would get out with seven human souls and become a god to destroy humanity. Zinogre: Toriel was pissed with this and left him in a heartbeat. Gogeta: Bitch. Zinogre: What? Gogeta: She does know that there is a thing called reasoning and if she used her head she could have talked Asgore out of that plan. Zinogre: I guess. Gogeta: Asgore would give anything to be with Toriel, even giving up with that plan for her to stay with him. She is so dumb or as Flowey would say, "You really are an idiot" Zinogre: Rants aside the royal scientist, Alphys, decided to experiment with determination, the most powerful thing in the Undertale universe. Gogeta: With those experiments, she accidently created Flowey and he has left. Zinogre: Flowey is the first character that Frisk meets and says his legendary line. Gogeta: It's kill or be killed. Zinogre: Well before that he pulled a charade that he was actually nice, what a joke. Gogeta: He tries to kill Frisk but Toriel knocks him away. Zinogre: Flowey did not actually die from that shot, but he ran away and meets Frisk outside of the ruins taunting him that hespared Toriel when he says it is kill or be killed then laughs creepily. Gogeta: Afterwards Frisk fights Asgore and defeats him. Zinogre: He spares Asgore but Flowey out of nowhere kills Asgore and states that he has the six human souls Asgore had in captivity. Gogeta: With those six human sould he becom...... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING, KILL IT WITH FIRE. Zinogre: That would not work, he is god-like in this form. Gogeta: In this form he can of course use his trademark "Friendliness Pellets" Zinogre: He has the power to use insects and flamethrowers. Gogeta: He can shoot shuriken-like objects for swift and unpredicable attacks. Zinogre: He can spawn.... fingers, what the hell? Anyway, these fingers can shoot bulluts. Gogeta: He can stab people with vines he spawns from his.. erm mouth. Zinogre: In that same mouth, he fires a large beam. Gogeta: Who needs beams when he has bombs.... Zinogre: You were waiting to make that joke weren't you. Gogeta: Yeah. But these bombs has his face so that is a thing. Zinogre: I really do not care, perhaps, no his best ability is the ability to usesave files, basically showing Frisk what it feels like to be an enemy against someone with save states. Gogeta: Even on the brink of death he can use this ability to give the biggest middle finger to Frisk. Zinogre: Also he is level 9999, Chara was level 20 and you can debate she destroyed an entire timeline, maybe not a universe. Which one is better anyway? Gogeta: So how much more insane can this guy get. Zinogre: He has another transformation, when absorbing either every monster soul or one more human soul, he can turn into his original state. Asriel Dreemurr. Gogeta: Holy mother of a plot twist. Zinogre: Yes, in this form he becomes so powerful that he taunts at Frisk for having Determination and saying it will be his downfall. Gogeta: He has the simple fire magic that Toriel and Asgore can use as a means for testing his opponent. Zinogre: He has a gun called the chaos buster that shoots 9 waves of bullets but then will shoot a very powerful charged shot. Gogeta: Who would think that he has swords that are very easy to dodge but is good for a beginning for cutting his opponent. Zinogre: He can shoots stars that turn into much smaller stars that deal decent damage but not that much. Gogeta: HIs most powerful ability though is the Hyper Goner, it took out the entire universe every timeline with it. Zinogre: Funny thing is, that is not evn his full power, he states that it is a fraction of his full power. Gogeta: WHAT! Zinogre: Yes his full power looks like an angel, an angel of death. Gogeta: Well this form he can shoot powerful energy like attacks. Gogeta: Well.... he seems to be near immortal in this form. Zinogre: As a last ditch effort, he can fire a giant beam that cannot be destroy. Gogeta: Lets see, universe busting, near immortality, the ability to use save states, and having knowledge of when people use the save ability and timelin knowleds. Does this guy have any weaknesses Zinogre: Yes, he is extremely overconfident and lost to Determination, the very thing that he was taunting Frisk for having. Gogeta: Is that it, well maybe this guy is the god of hyperdeath. Flowey: In this world, it's kill or be killed! Majin Buu Zinogre: In the dawn of time, the kais were born to bring order and create the world of Dragon Ball. Gogeta: But also in the dawn of time, another being was born to be the exact opposite of the kais, Buu. Zinogre: But Buu was locked away before he got to the kais. But the evil wizard by the name of Bibidi resurrected Buu and decided to kill all of the Supreme Kais. Gogeta: And he was successful, but one survived and killed Bibidi, the Eastern Supreme Kai. Zinogre: In the event of Bibidi's death, he sealed Buu off again and he would not be resurected again for a long time. Gogeta: Bibidi's clone Babidi went to the earth because he felt the Kamehameha clash between Gohan and Cell which is enough power to bring Buu back. Zinogre: He almost failed but got to bring Buu back at the last second. Gogeta: The problem is that when Buu came back, he was a complete idiot. Zinogre: This is so because Buu absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai making him Carefree and somewhat of an idiot. Zinogre: Well, not all is bad, he is still one of the most powerful enemies in Dragon Ball, with the ability to copy any Ki based attack like the Kamehameha and the instant Kai teleport. Gogeta: He can rip entire slabs of his body to stop his opponent's movement. Zinogre:His body is made up of some gum-like substance and can regenerate at insan speeds, not at good asBoros though, I still miss him. Gogeta: I don't, he runs into people with insane force and even make a tornado breath out of his insides, what the heck. Zinogre: His most well known ability is the chocolate beam, which turns anyone into chocolate, including Dabura, the dragon ball equivalent of satan. Gogeta: He gets so angry he creates steam, he can get so angry that a gray version of him comes out called Gray Buu. Zinogre: After a short fight, Gray Buu beat Fat Buu and turned him into chocolate eating him. He transformed into Super Buu. Zinogre: Super Buu is the most powerful form of Buu, having the base ability to destroy almost the entire human race in an instant just with a fraction of his full power, like 1%. Gogeta: Impressive, but there is more to Super Buu than just that, a power better than the candy beam, using his body to absorb people. Zinogre: Quoting double d, that's disturbing. Gogeta: This ability let Buu get the smarts of Piccolo and the brawn of Mystic Gohan, also there is Gotenks in there. Zinogre: He has access to attacks such as the Special Beam Cannon. Gogeta: Also the Galactic Doughnut along with the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack, which can shoot Kamehameha's and blow up on contact. Zinogre: Also from Piccolo he gains the ability to use the Hellzone Grenade and Light Grenade. Gogeta: From Goteanks he gets the Die Die Missile Barrage. Zinogre: That is a dumb name for an attack. Gogeta: It is but wait. Zinogre: What? Gogeta: What about Kid Buu. Zinogre: Why include him? Gogeta: Because he is the first for..... oh wait. Zinogre: Yes Buuhan is the strongest by far. Gogeta: I guess, with only Gotenks absorbed Buu destroyed Gohan. Zinogre: He does have a few weaknesses, like before he absorbs, he is a complete idiot. Gogeta: With people absorbed, he is extremely overconfident. And may not think clearly. Zinogre: He is one Dragon Ball enemy that I do not want to come accross. Buu: What do you think of the power of the strongest Majin? Intermission Gogeta: Alright the combatents are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all. Zinogre and Gogeta: It's time for a Death Battle!!!! Battle (This battle will first take place in the underground) (Buu is shown turning humans into candy then eating them) Buu: This make Buu happy. (Buu senses more energy in Mt. Ebbot) Buu: Buu of there now. Civilian: W..w...what is that monster. (Buu enters Mt. Ebbot) Buu: Buu sense more candy to eat. (Buu stops and sees Flowey) Flowey: Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Buu: Buu turn you to chocolate! Flowey: Wait what? (Buu fires the candy beam and Flowey barely dodges and sees that Buu turns another flower into chocolate) Flowey: What...the....hell? Buu: Buu miss, Buu not miss this time. Flowey: So who or what is this thing. FIGHT? (Flowey shoots his friendlines pellets at Buu causing no damage to him) Buu: Now turn to chocolate! (Flowey narrowly dodges the beam again) Flowey: (Yeah.. no) Hey what is that behind you? Buu: What? (Buu turns around and Flowey leaves) Flowey: (What was that!? I need to get out of here!) Buu: Where did flower go? Toriel: What are you? Buu: Turn to chcolate! Toriel: WhaAAAH. (Buu turns Toriel to chocolate and eats her) Sans: Well we're screwed. Papyrus: What was that Sans? Sans: Nothing. (Buu leaves theruins and starts to kill every monster turning them to candy)\ Papyrus: Hello, I am the great Papyrus. (Buu turns Papyrus into chocolate then the mad dummy) Napstablook: Ohhhh helllo. Buu: You will be yummy for Buu. (Buu fires the candy beam at Napstablook with no effect) Napstablook: I'm sorry, that does not work for me. (Buu leaves and kills Undyne, then Alphys, then Mettaton, then Sans, getting to Asgore) Asgore: So you are one that is killing us all,I dobviously do not have the power to stop you but I must try. (Buu kills Asgore in seconds) Flowey: You idiot, you made my job so easy, a little bit to easy for my standards but I still got the human souls. Buu: You're funny, Buu kill now. (Buu fires a Ki blast at Flowey but using one of the human souls Flowey blocks it) Flowey: I am far to powerful for you now. (Flowey turns into his Photoshop form) Flowey: You killed everyone I knew, that was my job! How dare you take my spotlight. You are an idiot that I am going to kill in the most brutal way possible. Buu: You make Buu mad, Buu make you dead! FIGHT!!! (Buu charges up a Kamehameha and fires it at Flowey hitting him) Flowey: Ow. (Buu flies at Flowey but flowey stabs Buu with his vines and cuts him to pieces with the normal bullets. With Buu's body screwed up Flowey drops bombs on Buu) Flowey: You should have really seen this coming, I am the god of this world and be treated as such. (Buu regenerates and uses an exsplosive wave of Flowey) Flowey: Regenerative properties? Should have guessed on how easily his body can get damaged. Buu: This was fun, and it still is. (Buu blows at Flowey and gets him with it damaging Flowey quite a bit) Flowey: This is getting dangerous, I'll need to end this quickly. (Flowey surround Buu in friendliness pellets and tries to crush Buu with them but to no avai. Buu fires a flurry of Ki blasts hitting Flowey with all of them) Buu: Now turn to chocolate! Flowey: Wait what! (Buu hits Flowey with the candy beam and Flowey turns to chocolate) FILE 1 LOADED. Flowey: Funny, but I have a power save and load. I win and you lose. (Buu is furious and get angry that Gray Buu pops out) Flowey: A second one, this may be a problem. (Gray Buu turns Fat Buu into chocolate and eats him) Flowey: That is very gross. Buu: AAAAHHHHAHHAHAHHHAHHAHHHAHHAH!!!!!!!!!! Flowey: His power is rising by a huge amount by the seconds! (Buu turns into Super Buu) Buu: hahahahaha now die. (Buu barrages Flowey with a lot of Ki blasts) FILE 2 Loaded Flowey: This is getting annoying. (Flowey launches a flurry if the shuriken like objects trying to hit Buu and Buu dodges and fires a huge Kamehameha at Flowey's face) FILE 3 LOADED Flowey: How much stronger did this guy get. Buu: hehehe.... Now DIEEEE!!!!!!! (Buu unleashes a giant beam of energy in an attempt to kill FLowey, it hits him and Flowey nearly dies) Flowey: How dare you... (Buu goes to absorb Flowey and it goes around Flowey) FILE 4 LOADED Flowey: I'm so happy I used this file. This is right before Frisk got the ability to use his load and save. Flowey 2: Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey: Yeah yeah, shut up. Flowey 2: Who are you? Flowey: I am you from the future, a human will fall and I am stealing his soul. (Frisk falls down and Flowey takes his soul) FILE 3 LOADED Flowey: Now I have another human soul, you are doomed. HAHAHAHAHA!!!! (Flowey turns into Asriel) Asriel: Now the real fight begins. Buu: I'll kill you!!!!!! (Buu attacks Asriel with multiple punches and kicks with Asriel dodging them all) Asriel: How strong are you actually? (Asriel shoots a fire ball at Buu blowing him up) Asriel: You really are not worth anything? (Buu regenerates and fires a giant Ki blast at Asriel and hits him. No damage occurs) Buu: Die already! Asriel: Tell you what, I'll open a portal to your world so you can absorb what you need. Buu: I like that idea. (Asriel opens a portal to the DBZ universe and lets Buu absorb Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. Buu: Are you sure that was the best idea? Asriel: It sure was. (Asriel teleports behind Buuhan to cut him with the Chaos Saber but Buuhan dodges and fires a Kamehameha at Asriel but Asriel dodges) Buu: You really are a worthy opponent. Asriel: You are not that bad either. Do you have Determination? Buu: What is that? Asriel: Nothing (Perfect) Buu: Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!!! (The ghosts fire a Kamehameha at Asriel but he dodges then the ghosts blow up on him) Buu: And I win. Asriel: Nope. (Asriel pulls out the Chaos Buster to blast Buu and it rips him killing him) KO!!! Analysis Gogeta: That was destructive to say the least. Zinogre: Flowey took this fight for a few reasons. Gogeta: First his durability is insane, with the six SOULS damage he sustains is basically nullified and critical hits can only achieved when he has less SOULS. Zinogre: And the only way to get the SOULS off is if Buu prays with he would not think of doing because he is a murder machine. Gogeta: Second Buu's best attacks are absorbtion and the candy beam which are basically worthless with the LOAD/SAVE. Zinogre: Remember, Flowey loaded a save when he hit zero health, if that is the case then it is safe to assume that candy beam and absorbtion can be countered by the LOAD/SAVE. Gogeta: Third, Flowey is far smarter than Buu, Buu is just a murder machine and really does not think intellectually, Flowey is very cunning and can easily deceive people. Zinogre: Yes Buu was faster but that does not matter when your opponent has the rest of the advantages. Gogeta: And Asriel was just overkill. Zinogre: Funny that Buu got killed by a flower. Gogeta: The winner is Flowey. Advantages and Disavantages Flowey +Stronger +Far more durable +Way Smarter +Asriel was overkill +LOAD/SAVE is broken -Slower Majin Buu +Faster -Weaker -Less Durable -Not as smart -No way to counter LOAD/SAVE Next Time Gogeta: Next time on Death Battle (A computer screen goes on and you see the Tenkai Knights and hear the Code Lyoko intro) Next time on Death Battle is Lyoko Warriors vs Tenkai Knights Do You Agree? Yes No Indifferent Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Undertale vs Dragon Ball themed Death Battles Category:Season 1 Gogeta46Power Category:Gogeta46power Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016